


Do you only have soft, romantic pillow sex?

by TealHorse



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, literally just porn, spoilers (post season 16)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealHorse/pseuds/TealHorse
Summary: What could of happened if Jo's feelings did not overwhelm her on episode 17x1.Basically, porn without a whole lot of plot for two characters I think should have got a lot more attention together.
Relationships: Jackson Avery & Jo Wilson, Jackson Avery & Jo Wilson Karev, Jackson Avery/Jo Wilson, Jackson Avery/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. The Start

'Do you only have soft, romantic pillow sex' 

Jackson couldn't stand it. She had turned up drunk, oblivious to his attempts to make this easy for her. She had been left heart-broken and it was the least he could do to ease her pain. 

Yet here she is, making his choices seem far more stupid than he had imagined them to be. 

'I hate you', he responded solemnly, grabbing the bottle from her and taking a swig. He felt the burn - he craved it. He is not the type to be soft and romantic for what is essentially a hook up. 

He zoned out while she spoke about his apartment and his riches, only brought back by the word dating. 

'Well, its a good job we're not dating then.' He meant no spite behind his words, he knew Jo needed the reassurance that this would not be a date, it would only be that 'bridge' she so desperately needed. 

She walked closer, standing between his legs where he leant on the armrest. His hands found her waist and it felt natural in some sense. It shouldn't, he had never even considered Jo as anything more than a friend. He daren't, with Alex's renowned temper and Jo's loyalty. 

'Are you sure this is what you want', he questioned. He could feel the tension between them, a lump in his throat from his own nerves. Her life may be messy, her clothing and drinking choices for the night reflecting that alone, but she was still beautiful. He could smell her perfume now, the shampoo she used and the sweet alcohol on her breath. He wasn't sure if he could see her as 'his friend Jo' after this. 

She nodded, smiling gently. There was still pain behind her eyes, the smile never quite meeting them. It made him uneasy, like he was taking advantage of her. 

She leant forwards, breaking him from his thoughts when she touched her lips to his. It was enough for him. They were soft yet had purpose - she craved him. 

He deepened the kiss, pulling her close and gripping her waist tighter. One of his hands trailed up her side, afraid to let go in case this was all a dream. 

He traced the outline of her breast as her tongue danced along his lips, noting the lack of a bra. She came prepared. He pinched her nipple lightly, testing her reaction and receiving a soft hum of a moan. She hadn't been touched in months, not like this. 

His other hand slid down, past her hip. He was intrigued, having remembered her comment from earlier about the lack of pants - a bizarre comment to make when wearing a long dress shirt unless it was in reference to her panties. 

He was right. He felt no material along her hip. She had travelled to his apartment like this. 

He felt something inside of him change. This woman standing before him was no delicate creature. She was a tease, she knew exactly how to turn him on. Her lack of relationship had not changed her knowledge of how to tempt a man. 

He pulled away from her lips and began tracing kisses up her neck. 'You're a fucking tease' he groaned into her ear. He felt her smile against his cheek, she knew. 

He'd had enough, such a slow pace for somebody who did not need treating softly. His hands found the back of her thighs and he gave a quick tug, pulling her body close to his as he carried her up the stairs, towards his bedroom. 

He could feel the warmth from where his hands were. Her body was on fire and there was only one thing to do about it. He felt his legs hit the end of his bed and threw her onto the sheets, grabbing her ankles to drag her towards him. He studied her face one last time before tugging at the hem of her dress and lifting it over her head. Her hands covered her body, ashamed. 

He chuckled in amusement, 'You're shy all of a sudden' was whispered past his lips as he leant over her, pulling her arms above her head and kissing her softly. 

'You're still dressed. It's not fair.' She said, trying to pull her arms away to cover herself again.

He pulled himself back up and began unbuttoning his shirt. 'It's not my fault you turned up with one item of clothing on' he said with a smile. He wasn't surprised at her lack of confidence. There is only so much someone can handle and your husband leaving you for his ex girlfriend is hardly a confidence booster. 

She eyed his body as his shirt fell down his shoulders. His abs were more defined than those which Alex had, the veins in his arms prominent and his v line... she wanted to see more. He could see it in her eyes and so he gave it to her, pulling his trousers off and kicking them to the side. 

Her eyes didn't meet his when he looked back at her, too preoccupied trying to see the outline of his cock through his pants. He crawled back over her body, trapping her between the soft silk covers and his body. Her hands immediately traced his chest, her confidence building. He let her continue, relaxing into her touch. It had been a while for him, following the breakdown of his own relationship and managing Harriet after April had left. 

Suddenly, he was on his back with Jo above him. Another surprise at her strength, yet his thoughts didn't preoccupy him for long before he felt her heat on his cock and her lips on his. He moaned, feeling her wetness through his underwear. She had been ready and waiting for some time, it seemed, as she started grinding slowly against him. 

'Fuck, Jo' he moaned. He was unbelievably hard and needed to get a hold of himself before things got out of hand. He wasn't a school boy, he should not be this close already. 

He flipped her back over, keeping his cock against her heat, and started to grind against her. Her moans began to fill the room and he felt a sense of reassurance that she was also affected by the tension. 

'Please, please just fuck me' she managed to say between moaning. He grinned, moving kisses down her body instead. She would not get what she wants that easily. He needed to show her what she had been missing during the last few months. 

His head dipped to her nipples, taking one in his mouth while twisting the other between his fingers. He went further, tracing down her stomach with his tongue. He felt her hands find his head, pushing him to where she wanted him the most. He moved to her thighs instead, biting softly on one of them. No reaction. He bit harder, sucking softly on her thigh to leave a mark and heard her let out a breathy moan. 

'Enough teasing' he groaned out, equally as frustrated. He brought his mouth to her pussy, licking up the folds before focusing on her clit, running his tongue over it. He felt her nails lightly scratch his head, knowing it was a hint for more. He brought his finger close to her entrance, tracing it before pushing it inside. He did not need to go slow, she was soaked. He pushed a second finger in, feeling her tightness around him. He sucked a little harder on her clit, tracing his tongue over it and hearing pornographic moans from above him. His fingers curved, finding her g spot and pressing it again and again. He could feel her tensing around his fingers, uttering nonsensical words that she was close. 

He grabbed her thigh with his other hand, holding it in place when she started to squirm against him. She was close. He continued, increasing the pressure on her clit as he felt her pushing herself towards his face, chanting 'don't stop' with more arousal in her voice than he had ever heard. He gave one final motion with his fingers before she unraveled. Her nails her on the verge of painful as he dragged her though her orgasm, her thighs shaking around his neck as they closed around him. As she came back, he felt a sharp tug on his hair and trailed back up her body, kissing her lips as she breathed heavily through her bliss. 

Her eyes weren't sad anymore, they were bright, beautiful and hooded with arousal. He hissed as he felt her hand on his cock, sensitive from its neglect. He could feel her lining him up and looked at her seriously for a moment. 'Are you sure?' he asked, concerned it had gone too far. She looked back up at him with a hint of anger. 

'If you don't fuck me, I won't be able to forgive you.' she spoke. It was enough for him to push his cock into her, a chorus of moans filling the room. He entered slowly, knowing just how long it had been for her. She was tight, in such a way that should not be possible. He felt her legs wrap around his hips and her hands on his ass, pushing him into her more. He felt her hot, tight pussy, her hands moving up to his back, her lips against his neck while he groaned into her ear. She was everywhere. 

He started to move, receiving pornographic sounds from her mouth. He knew she liked it somewhat rough from her use of nails and he reflected it with a hard thrust into her, making her take his entire length. The air was knocked out of her and she cried out with pleasure as he pulled back and fucked into her again, grinding against her when he was fully enveloped by her. 

'You're huge' she cried against his neck, unable to say more before he thrust into her again, reaching up to grab a handful of her hair. Her hands met his back as he picked up the speed, her nails digging in to hold on to him as he moved with intent. He knew how to fuck, he was not new to it, but she was a different breed. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and he could feel her contracting around his cock, milking him and driving him to the point of insanity. 

He pulled out of her to spare him some time, receiving a whine from her and a pair of leg pulling him back, desperate to continue. 

Before he could move her to a different position she had turned them over once again and he felt her heat around him again. She had a spark in her eye and there was no turning back or stopping now. She lifted herself up, hands on his chest, and started to ride his cock, rocking back and forth. He knew what she needed and grabbed her hips, pulling her down to take all of him before rocking her hips and grinding her against him. He reached between her legs and thumbed her clit, swollen and sensitive from her last orgasm. It was enough for her to fall over the edge. He watched her face as she fell apart on top of him, a deep cry coming from her as her legs gave out and started shaking around him. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her back and bringing her close. He could feel her hard nipples pressed against his chest as she let out breathy moans, her pussy clenching around his cock. 

He held her in place before fucking up into her, giving her no chance to come back to herself. He grunted on every thrust, close to finishing. He heard her speak out between her moans and slowed his thrusts slightly, worried she wanted to stop. 'I'm on the pill.' she finally got out. It was enough to send him into a frenzy, fucking her with such force that he could feel the burn in his legs. He gripped her hips, pulling her down to meet his every thrust. 

He could feel himself letting go, her moans becoming distant. His hands gripped her ass before he pulled her down, hard, cumming inside of her. He could feel her kissing his neck in the afterglow, her weight on his chest as his breathing returned to normal and he could think again. 

'That was-' he breathed out, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

She pulled back and looked into his eyes before moving closer and whispering 'exactly what we needed' against his lips, giving him one final kiss before rolling onto her back beside him. 

She turned her head to look at him and started laughing. 'This is ridiculous. We just had sex and.. this is just ridiculous'. 

He eyed her, confused and mildly upset with her choice of wording. It was not what he was used to hearing. 

'I'm sorry. No god, I don't mean that. I mean, it is ridiculous that I never saw how good we would be before.' She said, stopping her giggles to smile at him instead. Her arm draped over his chest before giving him a kiss. 

'Lets go shower and see if you can handle a second round with me'. He smiled against her lips, pulling her up by the hand. 

'I can handle as many rounds as you can give, Avery.'


	2. The Shower

Jo could hardly walk to the shower, deliciously sore from the treatment she had received from Jackson. He had already disappeared to get the shower warmed up. 

As her feet touched the tiles, she realised just how different their lives were. The floor was heated and the bathroom was exquisite - far bigger than the run down shower in the loft. A bathtub bordering on the size of a hot tub was in the corner, the biggest shower she had ever seen against the other wall.. 

She looked through steam filled room to see Jackson washing shampoo from his hair, one arm in front of him against the wall with the other running across his head. His arm moved from his head to push the glass door open as she approached, his eyes not yet meeting hers. 

The scent of his shampoo filled her senses as she entered the shower, the water hot relaxing her tired body. She felt his hand move to her waist and pull her to stand in front of him and his eyes finally met hers. 

'How do you feel?' he asked, brushing the wet hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. His eyes burned into hers, the vibrant blue complimenting his skin so beautifully. 

'Hmmm, mentally? The best I've felt in weeks. Physically? Very sore.' she said, laughing at the smirk he gave with her last comment. 

She watched as he poured some shampoo into his hands, moving them up and running it through her hair, massaging her scalp. Her eyes closed and she put her hands on his chest to steady herself. His body was hard under her hands, toned and solid, and his hands put the perfect amount of pressure on her head. He held her close and leaned them into the stream of water, washing the product out of her hair. 

He turned her around to run the conditioner through her hair, gently brushing out the knots he had made in bed. She knew it was her chance to tease him and test his boundaries, so pushed her ass back slightly, pressing it against his cock. She heard a hiss from behind her and his hand tug back on her hair, pulling her back against his chest. 

'I don't think you can handle me again so soon, Wilson.' he whispered in her ear, wrapping his hands around her, one gliding down his stomach to rest on her pussy and the other gripping her breast. Her skin felt divine, soft and silky from the water. He put pressure against her clit and felt her flinch back into him, trying to escape his touch. He was right, she was too sensitive to do much, but that did not change the fact that she wanted him so so badly. 

She felt his cock stiffen against her ass and his hand moved against her clit again, causing her to rock against him. He chucked at her reaction and removed his hand, instead taking her hips and slowly grinding against her ass. 

She let out a soft moan and lifted her arm above her, placing her hand on his neck and lightly pulling him forward, turning her head to capture his lips. He rutted against her harder, his head spaced out from the steam and the fact she smelled like him. It made him feel strangely possessive over her and it took all of his willpower not to whisper 'mine' in her ear. She did not need that kind of mess from a one night stand. 

He pulled back, attempting to control his thoughts, and started to wash the last of the products from her hair. She seemed confused at his sudden reaction, but did not question it. She knew it had been some time for him since his last relationship and - despite how handsome Jackson is - he was not one to sleep around. They lathered soap on each other in silence, learning each other's bodies, and it was not long before she had a fluffy towel wrapped around her and an eyeful of a very sexy Jackson, dripping wet with just a towel around his waist. 

'Would you like a hot chocolate?' he asked, taking her by surprise. He did not seem the kind of man to fuck her the way he did and then ask such an innocent question. She nodded - it had been a long time since she'd had one and the longer she dragged out her time here, the less likely it would be that she have to go home and face her empty apartment. 

She watched as he pulled on a pair of joggers, not bothering with underwear. He was still half hard, but before she could do anything to help he disappeared downstairs, giving her a wink before leaving the room. 

She looked around as she dried her hair off with the towel. Their clothes were everywhere but she could not see her dress, so picked up his shirt and slipped into it. It was too long for her, skimming the bottom of her ass, but it hardly mattered. The apartment was empty except the two of them and he would hardly mind, considering the size of his wardrobe. 

As she walked down the stairs, she could hear him pottering around in the kitchen, gathering various snacks. He had realised that the cheese board was hardly her style, so pulled out packets of crisps and sweets to have with their drinks. He wasn't paying attention to the rest of the apartment, so did not hear her as she came down the stairs, instead turned against the counter, putting hot chocolate power into the mugs and turning the hob on to heat up the milk. 

She used it to her advantage, sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself into his back. She traced his abs, feeling his hand trail back and touch her ass. He turned around quickly when he realised her lack of underwear and his eyes widened when he saw her in his shirt. 

'I see your confidence is back' he rasped, backing her into the middle island. She looked up at him innocently while her thumb traced the rim of his joggers. She was trapped between him and the counter and watched as he leant back to turn off the hob. As soon as there was a small gap between them, she dropped to her knees and started to tug at his joggers, looking up at him. She felt him step back slightly and watched as he put both of his hands on the counter above him, holding himself up while looking down at her, his eyes intense and unmoving. 

She took that as her hint and pulled his joggers down, far enough for his cock to escape. She kept her eyes on his as she leant forwards to lick his shaft, leaving wet kisses at the head. He watched on, his lip catching between his teeth as she took him into her mouth with ease. He was of considerable size and no woman had managed to take him fully, so being enveloped in her warm mouth was enough to have him let out a strangled moan and move his hips forwards slightly. He felt her pull away from him and he was worried he had hurt her when he saw her eyes watering, but instead heard a simple 'I want you to fuck my mouth' come past her lips. 

He wasted no time in grabbing the back of her head, pulling her close to his cock. 'You tap my leg if it is too much' he murmured and she let out a small laugh. He could tell she wouldn't need that. Her mouth took him again and he slowly thrusted his hips, listening to the soft gags and feeling her damp hair touch his leg each time he slid down her throat. He would cum quickly like this, his low moan proving the effect it had on him. She was talented with her mouth and when her nimble fingers began to stoke his balls, he knew it would be too much for him. He pulled her head back, his breathing ragged and short. He gently tugged her hair, bringing her to her feet and kissing her hard on the lips. 

'Need to fuck you.' he whispered, lifting her onto the counter. He held her close by the collar of her shirt while his other hand moved low to feel her pussy. She was soaked, so he lined himself up and slowly sank into her, his lips finding her neck and his hands gripping her hips. She let out a soft moan into his ear and he knew it was his cue to continue, thrusting hard into her at a fast pace, not giving her the chance to say anything. 

'You got me like this, baby. You, wearing my shirt, smelling like me.' he ground out between thrusts. She was driving him wild and it didn't feel like a one night stand anymore. He didn't make hot chocolate for one night stands. He didn't let them parade around his apartment wearing only his shirt. 

She only moaned in response, biting softly on his shoulder as he drove into her again and again. She felt his hand move between them and suddenly felt pressure on her clit, moving just the way she liked it. It did not take long before she was overwhelmed with pleasure and cumming on his cock. 

The way her body tightened brought him so much closer to his own, slamming his hips into her and his head becoming hazy. Hazy enough that he could not stop the words from coming out of his mouth. 'I want you to be mine.' 

Her head lifted from his shoulder for a short moment before she noted the effect it had on her. Jackson Avery wanted her? She moaned at the thought and felt her body go into overdrive. 'I'm yours, Jackson. I'm already yours' she said, crying out as he started fucking her harder. 

It was enough for him to lose his mind, shouting out her name as he pumped into her once more and came, struggling to keep his legs stable. He pressed his head against her shoulder and let out a low moan when he eventually pulled out of her, his body tired and his mind on overdrive as he registered what she said. 

'Do you mean that?' he asked softly, afraid to lift his head in fear of rejection. He may not have thought much about it before tonight, but he had known Jo for a long time now. He knew they were both wounded from their past relationships and he enjoyed her company more than he would like to admit. They were clearly sexually compatible, too. 

'I do.' was enough for him to hear before smiling widely and capturing her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written in years, and the first smut I've written at all as far as I can remember. 
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated. Happy to continue on to a second porny chapter if you guys let me know what you think should happen - FWB or relationship?
> 
> The usual - all characters and Grey's Anatomy belong to Shonda.


End file.
